Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 021
Second Round Showdown, Part 2, known as Vengeful Bomber: Trap of Sorrow, Chariot Pile in the Japanese version, is the twenty first episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. Determined to carry out his mission to his hometown, Greiger uses "Flying Fortress SKY FIRE" to run Yusei down. In response, Yusei reads Greiger's strategy and looks for his chance to counterstrike. Summary The Duel Yusei continues his Turbo Duel with Greiger. Greiger's strategy seems to keep Yusei on the ropes. Yusei draws "Turbo Booster" during the Duel, reminding him of Rally. Greiger later plays "Chariot Pile", the card which Lazar gave him before the Duel. This causes some spikes to protrude from the wheel of the Duel Runner. Regardless, through various combos Yusei turns the Duel around, swiftly winning. Greiger's Revelation Leo is surprised to see that Chariot Pile is still attached to Greiger's Duel Runner. Goodwin is disappointed that Yusei still hasn't revealed himself as a Signer. Jack gets up to leave, stating that Greiger's mission ran shallow after all. After the MC declares Yusei the winner, Yusei rides over to check on Greiger. Greiger rises up and holds his hand to his face in a manner similar to if he was holding a microphone. At the same time the MC's microphone stops working. Greiger's voice is heard from the speakers throughout the stadium, as he announces that Goodwin is responsible for the annihilation of his entire village. This sparks Jack's attention. Greiger draws up the images of his village and its destruction on the overhead monitors. Lazar demands that they halt the imagery, but Goodwin says to leave it. Lazar is astonished that Greiger knows of this destruction and considers that there may have been a survivor, and that Greiger has been able to overide the airwaves. Jack is shocked by the sight of the destruction left by Rex's experiment to summon the Crimson Dragon. Assault on Goodwin Greiger then calls to Yusei and Jack, telling them that they can't expect to win by playing by Goodwin's rules. He then hops on his Duel Runner, picks up speed racing around the circuit and ramps towards Goodwin's tower. Yusei speeds on his own Duel Runner in the opposite direction, colliding with Greiger's Runner and manages to knock him off course. The spike from Chariot Pile breaks off and crashes towards Rex Goodwin's tower. Rex grabs the spinning spike in one hand. The impact tears up his glove, revealing he has a mechanical hand. Lazar falls to the floor in shock, while Jack looks at Rex in disgust. Greiger gets up and seizes Yusei, demanding to know why he stopped him. Yusei replies that he's not pleased at what Goodwin has done either, but settling things by force would have made Greiger just as bad as Goodwin. Greiger releases Yusei and lets out a scream. Featured Duels Yusei Fudo vs Greiger :... continued from last episode. It's Greiger's turn. He and Yusei each have 2 SPC. Greiger attacks and destroys "Speed Warrior" with "Flying Fortress SKY FIRE". (Yusei: 1900 Life Points, 0 SPC) Greiger Sets 1 card in the Spell & Trap Card Zone. Greiger has 3 SPC, Yusei has 1. Yusei draws "Big Tornado of the Wastelands". He Summons "Shield Warrior" in face-up Defense Position. Greiger uses "Flying Fortress SKY FIRE's" effect to destroy it and inflict 800 damage to Yusei (Yusei: 1100 Life Points). Yusei Sets 1 card. Greiger has 4 SPC, Yusei has 2. Greiger draws "Chariot Pile". Greiger attacks Yusei directly with "Flying Fortress SKY FIRE", but Yusei activates "Big Tornado of the Wastelands", destroying his own face-down card, "Limiter Overload", reviving "Speed Warrior", which Greiger attacks instead. Greiger Sets 1 card. Greiger has 5 SPC, Yusei has 3. Yusei draws "Turbo Booster". He Summons "Fortress Warrior" in face-up Defense Position. Greiger activates "Flying Fortress SKY FIRE's" effect to destroy "Fortress Warrior". (Yusei: 300 Life Points). Yusei activates "Speed Spell - Zero Rebirth", reviving "Fortress Warrior". Next he Summons "Turbo Booster" with its effect. Yusei attacks "Flying Fortress SKY FIRE" with "Fortress Warrior". "Fortress Warrior" is not destroyed and Yusei loses no Life Points due to its effect. Yusei follows this with "Turbo Booster's" other effect, he Tributes it to destroy "Flying Fortress SKY FIRE". Greiger activates "Chariot Pile". Greiger has 6 SPC, Yusei has 4. Greiger uses "Chariot Pile's" effect, but Yusei Tributes "Fortress Warrior" to negate the damage. Greiger has 7 SPC, Yusei has 5. Yusei draws "Junk Synchron", He Summons it and uses its effect to revive "Speed Warrior". Using the two monsters he Synchro Summons "Junk Warrior" and attacks Greiger directly with it. Greiger uses "Chariot Pile" to negate the attack and destroy "Junk Warrior". (Greiger: 2600 Life Points) Yusei Sets 1 card. Greiger has 8 SPC, Yusei has 6. Greiger Summons "Black Salvo" and uses its effect to revive "Trap Reactor・Y FI ", he uses them both to Synchro Summon "Dark Strike Fighter" and attacks Yusei directly, but Yusei activates "Synchro Spirits" reviving "Junk Synchron" and "Speed Warrior". Greiger attacks "Junk Synchron", but Yusei removes "Shield Warrior" from play to protect it. Greiger activates "Chariot Pile" and Yusei Tributes "Speed Warrior" to negate the damage. Greiger activates "Ultimate Flare", Special Summoning 1 "Ultimate Flare Token". (Although Greiger could have won by tributing his Dark Strike Fighter. Greiger has 9 SPC, Yusei has 7. Yusei draws "Tuning Supporter" and Summons it in Attack Position. He uses it and "Junk Synchron" to Synchro Summon "Armory Arm". "Tuning Supporter" allows him to draw a card. He draws "Speed Spell - Synchro Return" and uses it to Special Summon "Junk Warrior". Yusei equips "Junk Warrior" with "Armory Arm". (ATK/3300) It attacks and destroys "Dark Strike Fighter" (Greiger: 1900 Life Points), "Armory Arm" then inflicts 2600 damage to Greiger. (Greiger: 0 Life Points) Yusei wins. Differences in adaptions * In the English version Tanner bet Dexter a corn dog that Yusei would use Mirror Force. * In the Japanese version Greiger heard his family was killed in his room. In the dub he heard it in Rex's office. * In the Japanese version a lady told Greiger his family was killed, in the dub it was a man, and rather than telling him his family was killed, he is transmitting a signal to Goodwin in his office. * The word "STAFF" is removed from the hat of the person who told Greiger that his family was killed. * The Japanese text saying Bommer's (Greiger's) family died is replaced with a picture of the Crimson Dragon. * In the Japanese version, when Yusei and Bommer fall down advertisements appear. They are removed from the dub. * In the dub, after changing expression to anger, Jack asks in a surprised voice, "How are you doing that?" while Rex is still trying to stop the spike. Not only does this conflict with his expression, he said "Your hand" in the Japanese version. * The English dub gives Greiger a microphone when he is telling Yusei about Goodwin after the Duel. Mistakes * When Yusei destroyed Limiter Overload with Big Tornado of the Wastelands, he called it Limiter Burst. * When Yusei summoned Fortress Warrior, he called it Giant Warrior. * When Greiger ended his turn, the screen with Greiger's picture flashed even though it was now Yusei's turn.